


Dungeons of Desire

by JingleBee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Smegma, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: A collection of short, erotic fantasy tales.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 19





	1. Strong and Sweet (Orc x Halfling)

**Author's Note:**

> MONSTERFUCKERS UNITE cuz the only reason im writing these is for yall! enjoy!
> 
> also, while i do have ideas for this, i would be open to suggestions for what to do next! thanks!

Lucas sat on the center of the bed of the inn’s room, dimly lit by candlelight. The candles, with their ethereal glow and soft vanilla scent, did nothing to calm the halfling’s heart from pounding out of his chest in anticipation. The thought of what was about to happen made his trousers uncomfortably tight with a growing ache as well. It hadn’t been his first time. It would be his third, actually. But he was told it would be even more special than before. The sound of the door to the adjacent washroom opening almost made him jump from his skin. He whipped his head left, and his eyes widened into plates at the sight. 

His lover stood leaned against the doorframe. Tessa Toothbreaker, a tall, stunning orc woman. She had long, dark hair down to her back. Her bright scarlet eyes like rubies pierced through anyone she glared at, but at the moment they were filled with devious hunger. She stood a full eight feet, whereas Lucas stood half her height. He ran his blue eyes down her to look more at her forest green skinned body. Instead of the usual metallic armor she wore, her thick, muscular, war goddess-like body was clothed in tight, lacy lingerie. A black bra held her perky, round breasts within it, but just barely. A garter over her panties were attached to the netted stockings which hugged her tree trunk thighs. 

“T-Tess?” Lucas asked through the wetness accumulating in his mouth.

He swallowed to keep himself from drooling, and started to climb on the bed toward her but then Tessa spoke.

“Stay there.” Tessa said through her tusky grin with a rough voice full of untapped fury.

Lucas didn’t dare to disobey her. The orc’s heels clicked on the wood floor as she made her way to the bed. The mattress dipped under her weight when she climbed into it. Lucas’ heart started to go at least a hundred miles a minute as his lover inched closer to him.

“Give me your hands.” she commanded.

The halfling wasted no time holding his arms out in front of him. He smiled when Tessa, opposite to her brutishness, gently held his hands in her rough palm. As they stared into each other’s eyes, Lucas noticed her face turn wicked before she snatched up her little lover’s wrists in one swoop. The halfling found himself thrown onto his back as Tessa straddled his thighs. With her other hand, Lucas just noticed she was holding a pair of iron manacles. Tessa affixed them to his wrists, weaving the chain through one of the holes in the bed’s headboard. The poor halfling was immobilized and completely at her mercy. The orc proved it as she ripped open Lucas’ clothes. Tessa ran her large, rough palm down his chest, feeling his pounding heartbeat along the way.

“Tess...what are you doing?” Lucas asked.

“You’ll see, honey.” Tessa smiled. “Now just shut up, and let me make this special for you.”

Tessa’s hand found its way onto the bulge in his trousers.

“Someone’s excited, I see.” Tessa chuckled. “I’ll tell you a secret. So am I!”

Tessa demonstrated her arousal by rubbing her hand over her panties. The orc sighed a heavy breath of soft pleasure as she rubbed and toyed herself. As Tessa picked up the pace rubbing her clit over the lace, Lucas spoke again.

“Tessa? I-” the halfling started.

“I told you…” Tessa said as she grabbed the panties at the rim and ripped them off. “To shut up.”

Tessa stuffed her panties into Lucas’ mouth to gag him with the cloth, at the part soaked in her sweet nectar. And with her size of them fitting Tessa’s body, they filled the poor boy’s mouth until his cheeks were full. But Lucas didn’t mind, as he sucked and swallowed her juice out of them. 

“That’s more like it!” Tessa grinned. 

The orc bent down to kiss at Lucas’ face, down his chest and over his bulge. She snaked her hands into his trousers, and ripped them apart to reveal the halfling’s cock from his straining prison. It throbbed a bit at the sudden reveal to the coolness of the room, and leaked a bit of pre-cum. Lucas helplessly watched as Tessa licked her lips and started to feast. Tessa gave a slow, agonizing drag of her tongue along the member, swirling it around the sensitive head and forcing muffled moans and bucking hip motions out of Lucas. The orc grabbed the base of it, playfully slapping Lucas’ cock against her tongue before slowly sucking him into her warm mouth, between her pouty, soft lips. The feeling of her hot mouth and smooth tusks on his cock made Lucas’ eyes cross. Tessa sucked and slurped on Lucas’ sensitive member making his toes start to curl. Closer and closer, he got to the height of carnal pleasure, moaning louder, until suddenly, as soon as he was about to find his release, Tessa removed her head from between his legs. The sudden stop made Lucas give a confused look at his lover. Tessa wiped the drool from the corner of her wicked smile as she sat back upright.

“Damn, you taste good.” Tessa said.

She caught on to Lucas’ confusion, and chuckled.

“Told you tonight would be special. I just didn’t say who for.” Tessa said, as she reached around to unhook her bra. “I’m gonna take my time with you, boy.”

Tessa’s bra fell to reveal her large, ample bosom as Lucas’ eyes were filled with fear. She then bent down to envelop his cock in between her breasts, and continue her mission. Her breasts had a perfect mixture of soft and firm, and they were warm around his cock as well. It got even better when Tessa sucked at the head when it poked out from between them. Tessa even started to pinch and tease her nipples as she played with her halfling, building up her own sensual pleasure as well as Lucas’. Tessa moaned on Lucas’ cock sending sweet vibrations through both of their bodies as she sucked on him. Soon Lucas was coming close again, as evidenced by his bucking hips and squirming. Tessa released him again when he came to the edge. 

“Are you enjoying this?” Tessa asked. “Because I sure am.”

Tessa reveled in the sight of her lover’s muffled begging for release. A pathetic sight which set off her dominant nature. She reached over to the small bedside drawer, pulling out a small flask. She pulled out the cork in it with her sharp teeth, spitting it aside and pouring the liquid inside on Lucas’ member. A warm, oily substance. The first drop of it made his cock throb hard. As soon as it was sufficiently lubricated, Tessa grabbed Lucas’ cock, clenching it tightly in her fist and rubbing it up and then down at an excruciatingly slow pace. Lucas groaned into the soaking panties, silently praying to his goddess for release.

“Fuck, you should see how you look.” Tessa cooed, as she fisted Lucas’ cock even faster. “You really want to cum, don’t you?” 

Lucas feverishly nodded.

“What’s that? I didn’t quite hear you!” Tessa was starting to tease the poor halfling. “Guess I’ll just keep doing this then.”

Tessa rubbed Lucas harder and faster. She couldn’t deny her own feelings as well, as with her other hand, she plunged her fingers into her dripping womanhood. Tessa started to hiss and grunt at the feeling. Lucas’ hips gave him away once more, and she released her grip on his cock. Lucas was simultaneously in heaven and hell as he was denied his orgasm even more. Whether it was with Tessa’s slick, hot mouth, her bountiful bosom, or her rough hand, Tessa would bring him to the brink only to pull him back down once more. Sometimes she would even use her rough feet, her large buttocks, and even her untrimmed armpits. All so Tessa could take pleasure in his pain. Lucas started to lose track of time. He couldn’t tell if this went on for minutes or hours. All he knew was that it went on and on. As the pressure in his loins built up, Lucas would probably do anything for his release. He was a panting, squirming, raving mess. He was putty in her hands. At some point, Tessa removed the panties from his mouth, allowing him to take in larger breaths through his drooling lips.

“Had enough yet?” Tessa asked.

“Y...yes…” Lucas managed to mewl.

“You want Mistress to make you cum, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress...please...please!”

Tessa chuckled.

“I suppose you have been a good boy.” Tessa smiled. “And for being so good, you deserve an extra special reward!”

Tessa grabbed the oil bottle from the drawer, pouring it on Lucas once more. She then straddled Lucas’ hips. She poured the last of the oil on her hand, and rubbed her backside with it. Lucas watched with dazed joy as Tessa slid his cock into her rear. Tessa moaned deep and sultry as her ass was filled with her halfling’s member. She started to rock her hips and bounce on his cock. Lucas was in sheer joy as he bucked his hips into her hot, tight bottom. 

“M-Mistress! So good...feels so good!” Lucas said through slurred words. 

“I know, baby! Feels good for me too!” Tessa said, as she started to finger her yearning pussy.

Tessa bounced her full weight on Lucas’ hips to try and bury his cock in her ass as deep as it would go, making the bed rock and bang against the wall.

“Mistress! I’m gonna cum!” Lucas yelled.

“Come for me, sweetie! Fill my ass!” Tessa replied.

Tessa could feel all of her sensitive spots in her cunt and ass getting rubbed harder and harder, until they both yelled carnal moans. Lucas flooded Tessa’s ass with his cum, and Tessa sprayed Lucas all over with her hot juice. Tessa rolled herself off Lucas and flopped down on the bed to enjoy the afterglow with him. After they caught their breath, they started to converse.

“That was...wow!” Lucas said.

Tessa chuckled, and reached up to undo the manacles around her lover’s wrists. She tossed them aside, and held Lucas in her arms.

“It was wow for me too.” Tessa smiled. “You really enjoyed that, huh?”

“Yeah!” Lucas wrapped his arms around Tessa’s neck and hugged her. “I...I wasn’t really expecting that. But it was so...good!” 

“Only the best for my little rogue.” Tessa brought Lucas into a kiss.

Once they parted, Tessa spoke.

“Innkeepers gonna have our hides for breaking her bed.”

“Yeah...we have enough gold to pay it off right?”

“I’m sure.” Tessa sighed. 

“Maybe we oughta buy a health potion too.” Lucas giggled.

“Why?”

“Well...the bed may not be the only thing that’s broken.”

Tessa blushed. 

“S-sorry about that.”

“It’s quite alright.” Lucas smiled. “I love you, Tess.”

“Love you too, Luke.”


	2. Sexual Healing (Orc x Elf)

Brick trudged through the snow on his mighty legs, that grew weaker with each shift of the icy whiteness around him. The veins in his extremities were coiling in on themselves from the cold. The frosted air burned his exhausted lungs. And the bloody gashes covering his body didn’t help either. His body felt nothing but pain. His armor clinked as he shuffled through the unending blizzard, dragging a greatsword behind him, as he clutched a bleeding wound on his hip. His eyes, already winced almost shut to keep the air from drying them out, started to get weaker as he felt himself fading from this world. Soon he would drop the sword unknowingly. Then, his body followed as he collapsed to his knees. As his vision faded, he could see a figure in the snow. Then a faint violet glow. Then, nothing but darkness.

* * *

When Brick’s eyes started to quiver open, slowly but surely blinking back to life, the first thing he noticed was that he was finally warm. Warmth all over as if he were swaddled by his mother, putting him at ease. He noticed the permeating scent of vanilla in his head, making his mouth water for a treat. Finally, he noticed his pain had subsided for the most part. That is, until he tried to move. He groaned deep, as his stiff upper body tried to sit up, and the gashes covering him flared immediately. 

“You shouldn’t try to move.” a warm voice said from his side. “You’re still hurt.”

“Oh, right.” Brick replied, voice gravelly, before laying back down.

Then his warrior instinct kicked in. He shot back up, ignoring the wounds and glaring to the side poised to attack. He saw a small elven boy by the side of the bed he laid in. He stumbled back a bit at Brick’s anger. He had a soft face dotted with big, round diamond like eyes, and beset by pointed ears. And on top of his head, a mop of combed hair, silver like storm. The boy’s cheeks were lined with traditional elven markings. Twisted lines and dots accentuating his round cheeks. His pouty lips poked into a fearful frown.

“Who are you?” Brick asked.

“I...I am Aelinor.” he said, as he started to loosen from his frightened pose. “I found you, out in the snow. You were almost dead, it looked like. I took you in, and healed you. Very difficult with your...size. A-and the extent of your injuries of course.”

Brick looked himself over. He saw himself naked, with bandages over his wounds.

“I put your armor in the corner there.” Aelinor said as he got closer.

Brick looked over to the corner, where his armor sat next to the door of the small wooden cabin room. He surveyed the room even further. A table of flasks, some full and some empty, over by the door as well. A long wooden mage’s staff to the right, propped up on the wall. Must have belonged to the young elf. 

“So you just make a habit of taking in injured orcs?” Brick said.

“Well, I make a habit to heal anyone I find injured. I am...was a great healer in my village.” 

“I can tell. I hardly hurt at all.” Brick said with a light smile. 

“Unfortunately, I am not that good. You still need to remain here for a while.” Aelinor said. He started to get closer and sit on the bed. “You were quite beaten down. What happened? If you don’t mind me asking?”

Brick sighed.

“I’m a mercenary. Killer for hire. My company and I got hired to take out a warlord harassing this small town. Thought we had him, till he released his pets. Five chimeras, all of them rabid. I was the only one left of anyone there.”

“I...I’m sorry.” Aelinor said, tears welling in his eyes.

“It’s okay.” Brick reassured. “It happens a lot in my line of work.”

Aelinor still couldn’t resist placing a hand on Brick’s large forearm, and Brick smiled at him.

“What do I owe you?” Brick asked. “For your healing services. I left my gold back at the town, but I can pay. I promise.”

“That isn’t necessary.” 

“I insist.”

Aelinor’s mind tumbled for a bit. He didn’t want to reject his kindness after all.

“Well…there is something.” Aelinor looked aside and blushed. “Perhaps you could...indulge my curiosity?”

Brick raised an eyebrow at him, as Aelinor started to crawl further onto the bed, and then, onto his muscular chest, straddling him. 

“What are you-”

Aelinor put a finger to his lips and shushed.

“I’ve grown so lonely out here in these mountains.” Aelinor said. “I’ve yet to run into such a...fine specimen. Until today that is.”

Aelinor ran his finger down Brick’s lip, and then his bearded jaw. Then he grabbed the lower part of his shirt, slowly lifting it to reveal himself to Brick. His body was petite, and curved in the right places. His perky pink nipples started to stand at attention at the feeling of the air. Brick gulped the spit in his mouth as Aelinor bent down to place a kiss on Brick’s nose softly rubbing his lips against his face getting to his ear, grinding his hips into Brick’s chest all the while. He could feel the boy’s already hardened cock nestled in the groove between his chest muscles.

“Tell me the name of my lover.” Aelinor whispered in his ear, voice dripping with lust. “So I know what to scream.”

“M-my name is Graenor...I mean, my birth name is! But just call me Brick.” Brick stumbled over his words. “Brick, yeah. That’s fine!”

Brick could feel his own face start to warm. Other parts of him as well, when Aelinor placed a kiss upon his lips. The softness of his pout was irresistible, and Brick started to kiss back, diving his tongue into the boy’s mouth to taste his sweetness. He lifted his arms to grab the boy’s plush rump sitting on him, squeezing it and admiring just how pliant it was in his palms. Aelinor moaned in Brick’s mouth, catching himself enough to part their kiss, and roll himself around so that he was facing Brick’s lower body.

“Oh my.” Aelinor giggled. “How impressive!”

Brick’s manhood stood firm among a dark patch of hair, as long as the boy’s own forearm and thick as his palm. Aelinor shimmied his way down Brick’s chest to get closer, and leaned forward, showing more of his round rump to the orc soldier. A strong scent hit the elf’s nose, tangy and sweaty, making his mouth water. Aelinor gripped Brick’s throbbing member near the tip, which was covered in a thick layer of skin. He pulled on it, revealing the head. More of the delicious, manly smell assaulted Aelinor’s nose as the elf saw that Brick’s tip was practically coated in filth.

“Seems you haven’t been washing here properly.” Aelinor said.

Brick got even more flustered than he already was.

“S-sorry.”

“Don’t be!” Aelinor said as he licked his lips. “You’ve got quite a treat for me.”

Aelinor wasted no time dragging his pink little tongue across Brick’s cock head, gathering as much of the substance as he could in his mouth, savoring the robust, downright sinful taste before greedily gulping it down. Once he managed to break through the layer of it built up, Aelinor revealed the tip which started to leak more delicious fluids for him. Brick started to sigh at the feeling of the warm mouth working on him, then got an idea to return the pleasure. He grabbed Aelinor’s bottom, massaging it, then ripping through his thin pants to get to his little pink hole. Brick sucked his finger, making sure it was nice and wet before he poked it into the elf’s ass. Aelinor threw his head back to moan at the sudden intrusion. Brick’s finger was quite thick, stretching him out more than all the times he had practiced by his lonesome. And it was rough, calloused from battle, scraping his insides just the right way to make his toes curl. But what he most loved was the warmth. The sensation of another living being that he hadn’t had. Aelinor had to shake himself from his pleasured haze to continue making Brick feel good. He started to wrap his little mouth around as much of Brick’s cock as he could, which wasn’t much. What he couldn’t get with his mouth, he stroked with a hand. And the other hand went to Brick’s plump and heavy ballsack. As the elf gagged on him, Brick tried to restrain himself from thrusting up and ruining Aelinor’s wet mouth. Aelinor popped up from Brick’s cock, and started to speak.

“Goddess, I can’t wait anymore! I need this inside of me! I want you to fuck me!”

Aelinor stumbled up on jelly legs, making Brick’s finger slide out from his hole. The orc took the chance to lick himself clean of Aelinor’s sweetness on his finger. Aelinor turned around and knelt down above Brick’s cock, positioning it at his quivering hole. 

“Let me help you out.” Brick said.

Brick gathered moisture in his mouth before applying it to his palm, then stroking it on his cock. The assistance made it easier for Aelinor to slide himself down Brick’s girthy cock, groaning all the while. Aelinor’s moans turned to cries as the thick shaft completely filled his hole and parted his walls. Once Brick was fully seated inside of him to the base, Aelinor had to gasp for breath. 

“You okay?” Brick asked.

“B-better than that.” Aelinor replied.

The elf started to rock his hips, getting a feel for the orc’s manhood planted within. It was deep enough to make his stomach protrude. Wide enough to rub against his sensitive area, and then some. Hot to the point of burning in the most glorious ways. Aelinor propped his legs up and started to truly ride him, making Brick grunt like an animal. Brick grabbed Aelinor’s ass for leverage and started to buck his hips and pound the poor elf down on him. The two rutted like rabbits, partaking in each other’s passion. Aelinor started to cry tears of rapture and yell out.

“D-don’t stop! Fuck me harder with your big, filthy cock!”

Brick obliged him, picking up the pace. Brick’s growls and grunts started to quicken as well, as he felt himself getting closer and closer, until finally he shot his seed into Aelinor with a mighty roar. Brick’s hot cum flooded Aelinor’s stomach until he nearly popped, making him the elf shoot his own load over Brick’s stomach with a yell. Aelinor collapsed on Brick, and then the orc’s flaccid cock slid out of him, making his cum pour out like a river.

* * *

When Aelinor awoke, he was alone on the bed. He sat up, stretching his arms. He was then struck with the memory of what happened. He swiveled his head around, and sighed in relief when he saw his mighty orc patient, dressing himself in his armor. He noticed Aelinor had awoken and smiled.

“Thanks again. For everything.”

“I should be thanking you.” Aelinor smiled back. “I have never experienced such carnal bliss before.”

Brick sighed.

“Well, maybe we could do that more.”

Aelinor tilted his head aside.

“Since I’m gonna be rebuilding my team...I could use a good healer.”

“You mean it?” Aelinor beamed a bright smile.

“Of course!”

“I’ll pack my things then!”

Once Brick and Aelinor had everything settled, they started to set out into the snow. The blizzard had let up, but it was still quite chilly in the mountains. But they didn’t worry, as long as they had each other to keep them warm.


End file.
